


Not So Easy to Leave

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Building Something [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Extended Scene, Feels, Hugs, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Carlos tries harder to explain himself, and TK learns more things he hadn't known. (Continuation of the last TK/Carlos scene from 2X04).
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Building Something [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852441
Comments: 8
Kudos: 220





	Not So Easy to Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is old, but I just recently realized all the implications of Carlos's reaction to everything and had to write it.

There wasn't any real reason for TK to stay, especially with all the clothes he'd been keeping here still back at the house. Neither he or Carlos were really prepared to acknowledge that, though, and so they were drinking horchata in the kitchen to put off him having to go home just a little bit longer.

When it was almost gone, Carlos apologized again. "There are so many ways I could have handled this better." He sighed, leaning back against the counter. "But I spent so much time being scared of it that it became like this semi heading straight for me. The only way to keep it from hitting me was to deal with it or get out of the way. I didn't know how to deal with it, and I _really_ didn't want to get out of the way." Regret radiated out of him as he met TK's eyes. "So you got hit instead."

Perched on the opposite counter, his mostly empty glass next to him, TK gave him a smile that was only slightly rueful. He'd been hurt, definitely, but hearing the backstory had taken a lot of the sting out of it. "Still standing, though. And it's not like I haven't hit you with stuff."

Carlos tilted his head in acknowledgement, but his expression didn't ease at all. "That doesn't change the fact that I acted like a child."

"I've been there." TK watched Carlos's face, wondering if he was trying to find some understanding, too. "I did wonder why you seemed so... unprepared for all this, though. What did you do last time this came up?"

Carlos's mouth pressed into an unhappy line. "It hasn't."

TK's brow lowered, too confused to be properly annoyed. "Seriously? None of your other boyfriends tried to have the parents talk?"

Carlos didn't say anything for a moment, looking like he was wrestling with something, then he sighed again. "I made sure they didn't. I'm not sure I was consciously doing it, but I've always been really good at keeping things casual. Friendly. We'd have fun, then drift apart before any of the big questions came up." The emotion in his eyes deepened. "No extra clothes in my closet. No keys to the house."

TK stared at him, stunned. "You... didn't do that with me," he said finally, chest tight.

That actually got a smile out of Carlos, though it was still heavier than it should have been. "No, I did not. I think I even meant to, but you're very... you." The smile eased a little. "You just pulled me right in."

TK's throat closed up, thinking how much trouble he'd been in those early days. He'd been lost, terrified of losing his heart only to get it smashed again, and Carlos had been the one to deal with all of it. "And gave you plenty of reason to walk right back out again."

Carlos's expression gentled. "You're not as easy to leave as you think you are."

TK blinked against the sudden sting of tears in his eyes, the pressure in his chest so bad he was amazed he was still breathing normally. He'd had years of therapy to help him talk about his feelings, and he still didn't have the words to explain just how much that simple little comment meant to him.

Carlos let out a breath, continuing the explanation. "And then it got so _good_ , better than it had been with anyone else, and it was like we were in this little happiness bubble." He shook his head a little, gaze going distant. "I knew anything I did would break it, so I tried not to do anything." He swallowed, heartbreak in his eyes as they locked with TK's. "I just broke it anyway."

There was only one possible response. "You didn't break it," he said thickly, holding his arms out and spreading his legs a little wider to make room. "You're not easy to leave, either."

Carlos stared at him for a heartbeat, eyes huge, then his expression crumpled and he crossed the room in a few strides. He buried his face in the crook of TK's neck, arms tight around his middle. TK wrapped his own arms around Carlos, holding on just as hard.

They had been like that for awhile, just holding each other, before Carlos broke the silence. "I'll deal with this, I promise," he whispered. "I just need some time to figure out how."

TK pulled Carlos a little bit closer, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Carlos's back. "I told you, you've got all the time you need." He pressed a kiss against his hair, the pressure having eased into something sweeter. Love, he'd found, was the best reason for anything. "Right now, though, I kind of need to borrow a shirt for tomorrow. I can get away with wearing these pants again, but the entire outfit is just too much."

Carlos pulled back just enough to look into TK's face, searching it intently. Joy lit his eyes an instant later. "Take whatever you need." His voice was thick as he leaned his forehead against TK's. "And maybe tomorrow you can come back and fill up all the extra space in my closet? There's _way_ too much now."

TK smiled, his eyes wet. "Sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
